


all you need is a sad teen movie (and one smart matchmaker)

by frypans



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frypans/pseuds/frypans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has to clean up after 'The Fault in Our Stars' movie once again. He just never expected to find a rather (beautiful) emotional familiar face and their cunning best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you need is a sad teen movie (and one smart matchmaker)

**Author's Note:**

> This was only based on a tumblr prompt but who knows! I may just add this to a series of works set in the same universe? I kind of really like this one (no matter how badly written!)

Once again, Newt was sent in to clean up after what seemed like the hundredth screening of The Fault in Our Stars. Newt wondered did his boss hate him after she decided to extend the screen time it would get, saying, ‘it brings in money’. Newt’s immediate reaction was, and so did Captain America: The Winter Soldier but you didn’t bother extending that one. Thankfully, he did not say it to her face or else Brenda would have made him one really broke high school student.

Switching on the lights in the cinema Newt was met with the ever-increasing amount of tissues. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ he thought. He snapped on his gloves but then he was met with a sound of sniffling coming from the back of the cinema. Really? 

“Oi, excuse me miss-?” Newt cut himself off when he caught a glimpse of who was actually doing the sniffling and instantly thought everyone in heaven was looking down on him. “Holy shit,” he breathed and dropped his cleaning supplies and walked up the steps to him. It was Thomas bloody Edson. Brown-haired, golden eyed, track team co-captain, glory god. Well, maybe not so much golden eyed.

“Aw fuck,” cried Thomas over his half eaten popcorn. “Newt what the hell are you doing here?”

“Thomas, you know, I cried like the first 3 times I had to see it,” Newt added sheepishly. “And I work here.”

Thomas wiped his yes with his already damp sleeves and he sort of chuckled, in the sobbing sort of way. “You work here?” Newt nodded and sat down in the seat next to him and basically, mentally punched a fist in the air. “I’ve wondered what you did ever since you quit track.”

“Well it’s not like I wanted to quit,” Newt said while also adding, ‘not with you on the team.’ But the fact that Thomas wondered about him made Newt all fuzzy inside. He held up a leg. “Doctors orders, sadly. And anyways, what lead you to coming to see this movie anyway? I mean you honestly don’t see the type to see this sort of thing willingly.” More like, ‘who is standing in my way of becoming your boyfriend?’

“Teresa, you know my next door neighbour, was all over the book and dragged me to see it so she wouldn’t be alone.”

Newt relaxed. Like Newt, Teresa swung for a complete different team. “And where is she now?”

“She left to get tissues for me? But like she hasn’t come back yet,” Thomas sighed.

Newt bit back a laugh. “I think I saw her, makeup was a bit streaky she probably just went to reapply it, you’re okay mate. I don’t think you’ve been ditched. You however… Are a bit of a mess.”

“Thanks Newt,” Thomas said. 

“Happy to help,” Newt replied, taking in his red rimmed eyes and tears streaking his face. He ran back down to his cleaning supplies and got some wipes and made a mental note to buy Brenda flowers for this once in a lifetime opportunity. He ran back up and handed them to Thomas. “Clean up, Tommy.” And Thomas grinned.

“Ever since you started calling me that back when you were on track, Minho has taken to it and I’m pretty sure he put it on my jersey considering I never got a form for one.”

“Nice to know I’ve left a legacy. How’s my 500m record doing?”

Thomas shot him a sly smile. “I got you beat.”

Newt laughed. “Bitch please, I could race you no problem with one good leg and I still would beat you.” Thomas laughed.

“Man, I wish you could come back to track, it would save me from meeting you like this,” Thomas pointed at his face, “an emotionally distraught teenage boy.”

“I was an emotionally distraught teenage boy too after the first time, it gets better...Shit! God, when I mean first time-" Thomas began laughing and Newt thought the world should be filled with that sound because who doesn't love Thomas sounding vaguely like a bloody dying seal. "Fuck sorry, anyways, tell me what line got to you?” 

The way Thomas’ face became a mixture of emotions told Newt possibly all of them.

“Uh I think it was fifteen minutes in and I just lost it? Teresa began nudging me in the ribs since I must have been too loud,” Thomas said and even in the crappy lighting, Newt could tell Thomas was going pink. Too loud? Newt thought, his mind expanding to other things. Jesus.

Newt got Thomas talking for another good ten minutes just entirely about that godforsaken movie that Newt now loved. Thanks to that stupid brilliantly written movie, Newt finally had a conversation with Thomas that wasn’t just about track practice.

“Hey Thomas, are you still in here?” a girls voice called out, interrupting Newt laughing at Thomas’ vent out at the credit song which according to him made the ending 500 times unbearable. 

“Teresa, up here!” he replied and maybe Newt was just hopeful but he swore Thomas sounded disappointed. 

“Oh hey Newt,” Teresa said casually, dropping him a sly wink. Oh bloody fuck. Newt’s heart stopped. She was too observant for her own good. They shared P.E together (amongst other classes) and it just so happens that on occasion the track team shares the field. On such days, Newt has to take a moment to try and get over how stupidly good looking Thomas looks when he runs. Considering Teresa caught him staring one day, he's not as sly catching glances as he thought he was. "You doing nothing about that crush is pathetic," Teresa had said to him just last week.

“Teresa, hi,” Newt smiled a little too forced, “Thomas was just telling me how you had abandoned him.”

“Well, I was going to be longer but I’m really in the mood for the pizza Thomas offered to pay for." She paused. "Actually Newt? Would you want to join us? We’re going to eat it over at my house and I could really use some help on that calculus homework.” Newt near straight up hugged Teresa (out of all people).

“But I kind of have to finish off my shift,” Newt said quietly, his hope slowly disappearing.

“No worries,” Thomas smiled, “we’ll go get the pizza and you can meet us at her place. Give me your number, and your new one. I’m guessing since you quit track, I never got your it. I’ll text you the address. “

Oh sweet lord, sweet sweet lord. “No problem,” Newt replied coolly. He handed over his phone with his number on screen and Thomas leaned in. It’s not like Newt noticed Thomas smelled of that fancy Abercrombie perfume and butter popcorn. 

“Alright, Newt see you in fifteen,” Thomas said getting off the seat, “you better be there.”

Teresa started walking down the stairs and Thomas followed her.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Newt smiled.

“And don’t be late, okay?” Thomas yelled.

“Okay.”

“Holy shit, Newt, you did not.” 

Newt just smirked to himself. Plus in those last fifteen minutes, Newt swore he never worked harder in his whole miserable month he had spent working there.


End file.
